


Your Lips Taste Like Sangria

by WalkingDictionary (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Beginning of a Romantic Relationship, Dancing, M/M, Mentions of Alcohol (general drinking - no drunkenness), No Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/WalkingDictionary
Summary: Augustus Black gets some time off from Section 13 and decides his favorite archaeologist needs a vacation as much as he does.





	Your Lips Taste Like Sangria

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sangria by Blake Shelton.

The summer night is warm, so Augustus takes off his coat and drapes it over the back of his seat. Beside him, Jackie squirms uncomfortably, scratching at several bug bites covering his arms.

Augustus only half regrets making Jackie wear a tank top tonight. Still, it’s a nice view he has, towering over Jackie, who sits hunched over. He reaches out a finger to trace a line down Jackie’s back, feeling the damp of sweat.

“Why are we here?” Jackie asks. He turns his head so he can make eye contact.

“I thought you might like a vacation.”

“This is a vacation?” Jackie raises an eyebrow at the gaudy lanterns hanging from the low ceiling. He frowns down at the pitcher between them. “What is that?” he asks.

“Sangria. It’s very popular here.” Augustus pours them both a generous helping. Jackie sniffs his glass suspiciously.

“It smells alcoholic,” he comments. “You know I don’t like drinking.”

“Just one glass,” Augustus says. “One sip, and if you don’t like it, we can drink something else. Okay?”

Jackie eyes the pitcher dubiously, like he knows this is Augustus’ favorite drink. “Okay,” he finally says, taking the tiniest sip. Augustus takes a bigger one, grinning when Jackie frowns at his glass.

“It’s okay,” he says, taking another small sip. He makes a face and sets the glass down. “I don’t really care for it.”

“That’s okay. Get something you want.”

Jackie smiles then, face crinkling with it, as he turns to the bartender and rattles off a complicated, virgin order. Augustus downs the rest of his glass and Jackie’s for good measure. Then, he wills away the erection that presents itself when Jackie leans over the bar, tank top riding up as he accepts the new pitcher from the bartender.

“Now this is a drink,” he says, pouring a shot for Augustus.

They clink them together, and Augustus knocks it back.

He smacks his lips, frowning down at Jackie. “This tastes exactly the same as the sangria,” he says, impressed that Jackie was able to replicate the wine so thoroughly after what Augustus knows is his first drink of it.

Jackie wags a finger at him. “Not exactly like it.”

“Well, it is missing the alcohol.”

Jackie smiles again, offering more of the drink.

Augustus fills his glass again. “It is good,” he comments after he finishes it. “I like it.”

“And the best part is we won’t be hungover tomorrow!” Jackie says.

“But then you wouldn’t get to see me dance,” Augustus complains. “I’ve been told I’m a great dancer once I’ve had a few.”

Jackie glances around the room. While there are couples dancing, most everyone else is at the bar clamoring for more drinks. Someone takes the pitcher of sangria, and Augustus shakes his head.

“Come on. It’s just a dance.”

It won’t be just a dance if the persistent erection doesn’t dissipate.

Jackie looks indecisive for a few seconds before shrugging and taking Augustus’ hand. “It’s been a while,” he apologizes.

Augustus shrugs. “It’s been a while for me too. Do you mind if I lead?”

Jackie folds their fingers together, an answer.

They dance close together, more swaying than moving, fast songs, slow songs, songs that Augustus doesn’t know the words to but that he can feel the beat and the meaning in his pulse.

Jackie breaks away and heads back to the bar to get some water. He returns quickly, sharing his bottle with Augustus.

“Do you want to keep dancing?” he asks, capping the water. “Or do you want to go back to the hotel now?”

“I could do something else,” Augustus says. He steps forward and Jackie steps back. His hands, cold from the bottle, come to rest against Augustus’s chest. He covers them with his own, stooping carefully to press a kiss to each finger. Jackie exhales sharply, but he doesn’t pull away.

“Shall we?” Augustus whispers. He waits for Jackie’s answer, still holding his hands.

Jackie nods, allowing him to push him back again.

Augustus stops when Jackie’s back hits the wall, his arms bracketed on either side of Jackie’s head. Then he leans down, watching as Jackie licks his lips.

A soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. A gentle caress on his heaving side.

Augustus smiles against Jackie’s lips, tasting the wine they’d drunk earlier. He bites until Jackie opens his mouth, letting him deepen the kiss.

One hand comes to push against Augustus’s chest while the other hooks over his shoulder and pulls him in farther.

The soft moan he lets out surprises Augustus, and he pulls back to look down at his friend. Jackie’s eyes are closed, his lips parted. He looks relaxed, open, delicious.

Augustus joins their mouths again, licking into Jackie’s until he elicits that moan again. He nudges Jackie’s thighs apart, sinking closer. He can feel Jackie stirring against him. It makes him firm up again too.

“I think we’d better head out,” Augustus whispers. “That is, if you’re okay with it?”

Jackie opens his eyes, pupils expanded until his irises are nothing but a thin brown circle around a sea of black. “I think that would be a good idea,” he says softly, licking his lips. “I’m not ready for tonight to end.”

“I don’t want things to go back to the way they were,” Augustus agrees. “I don’t want to be just friends again.”

“I don’t think we’ve been just friends for a long time,” Jackie admits. “What we’ve done tonight, I haven’t ever done with anyone else, but I want to do it with you.” He glances down at his feet. “I want to be with you in all the ways possible.”

Augustus cups Jackie’s chin, tilting his head up. “I’d love that too.”

He leans close, their lips meeting again in a heated press of skin and Spanish wine.

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

>  **The End** because otherwise I’d have to write the sex scene, and I’m not ready for that yet.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who reads this story. It is greatly appreciated.


End file.
